This disclosure relates in general to the field of A electronics and more specifically relates to a rack system and method having a tool-less releasable arm assembly.
Electronic devices such as computer components are often stored in an electronic rack system, sometimes referred to as a rack system or rack, to conserve floor space. A variety of different computer components including servers, computers, storage devices such as disk drives, tape drives, and RAID drives, as well as other electrical devices can be housed in rack systems. Standards such as the Electronics Industry Association (EIA) RS-310 19xe2x80x3 rack standard have been developed to standardize the height and width of electronic rack systems to facilitate effective use of the space within rack systems.
The vertical space within a rack system is generally defined in vertical mounting unit increments, often referred to as xe2x80x9cU""sxe2x80x9d. A mounting unit or U is typically 1.75 inches. Interior rails of rack systems often have three mounting slots selectively spaced within each U of vertical space for attaching components. Rack systems and components are typically sized in mounting unit increments. For example,xe2x80x9c2Uxe2x80x9d components are sized to fit within a 2U vertical space.xe2x80x9c48Uxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9c72Uxe2x80x9d racks are sized to have 48U and 72U, respectively, of usable vertical space.
Access to components is often provided by a slideable shelf, slideable arms, or other support structures attached to interior rails of the rack system. These structures allow the associated components to slide forward for maintenance, repair, or installation.
A common problem with such support structures is that assembly of the arms within the rack is often difficult, confusing, and time consuming. Typically, arms and shelves that support components are secured to interior rails of the rack system using loose connectors such as screws, nuts, washers, and bolts, that often require the use of specialized tools. Assembly using loose connectors is often further complicated by the limited work space within rack systems that house multiple components and a complex assortment of cabling. In addition to often being a frustrating exercise, installing traditional support structures can consume a significant amount of the scarce and valuable time of skilled technicians.
After a support structure has been installed within a rack, removal of the support structure often proves to be a daunting task as well. Gaining access to the connectors and manipulating tools for removing a support structure from a rack can prove difficult because of the close confines of typical rack systems, components, and associated cabling. These difficulties discourage rearranging support structures within rack systems to manage rack space to meet changing space and component requirements.
In accordance with teachings of the present disclosure, a system and method having a tool-less releasable arm assembly are described for installing support structures within rack systems for supporting components.
In one aspect, a rack system is disclosed that includes a rack with a plurality of rails that each have a standard interface portion. The system also includes an arm with a front end, a rear end, a front rail interface, and a rear rail interface. The front rail interface may be disposed at the front end of the arm and is formed to tool-lessly and releasably secure the first end of the arm to the standard interface portion of a rail. The rear rail interface may be disposed at the rear end of the arm formed to tool-lessly and releasably secure the second end of the arm to the standard interface portion of a rail. More specifically, the front and rear rail interface portions may include hooks extending from the front rail interface and the rear rail interface, having a downward facing L-shaped configuration.
In another aspect of the present disclosure, a method for installing an arm assembly within a rack system is disclosed that includes aligning a rail interface with the interface portion of a rail within a rack system. The arm assembly is then tool-lessly and releasably secured to the interface portions of the rack system. The method then includes repeating these steps for a secured rail. More specifically, the method includes aligning the arm assembly hooks with the desired interface portion of the rack rails such that a latch assembly moves to a first or catch position that secures the arm assembly to the rack rail.
The present disclosure provides a number of important technical advantages. One advantage is providing an arm assembly that may be tool-lessly and releasably secured to a rack. Accordingly, the arm assembly may be secured to a desired rack rail without the use of specialized tools or loose connectors. The arm assembly further facilitates the removal of the arm assembly from a rack or for repositioning within a rack system.
Further technical advantages are demonstrated by the claims, figures, and detailed description.